


Fondness

by DeathBringer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, KidRavus, Misunderstandings, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Ravus gets turned into a kid and the Chocobros had no choice but to take him with them. Prompto is excited, Noctis is NOT jealous and Gladio is just waiting for Ravus to call Ignis mom while Ignis is trying his best to keep everyone on their toes.





	1. The little Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts).



> Here we go again, this idea was inspired by bloody_empress24, hope you like it!

It had happened so suddenly.

One moment the High Commander of Niflheim was standing in front of them and then the next he was gone, replaced by a very confused toddler surrounded by his clothes. 

Ardyn laughed and came closer to see the infant, the moment he did Ravus face was filled with tears and he started to cry, clutching his clothes as if they would shield him from Ardyn, “Oh dear, it seems that he still doesn't like me.” 

“Back off!” Gladiolus hissed. Even if he doesn't like the Prince that literally kick him into the regalia not even five minutes ago, he wasn't going to let this weirdo get near him while he was not able to defend himself.

Noctis summoned his sword and Prompto had his weapon ready. “It seems that everyone is on the same page, Chancellor,” Ignis commented one of his daggers ready to be used at any sudden movement, “And I will kindly ask you to step aside.” 

“Do not worry, the effects are temporary, it seems like my magic just got out of hand, he will be back to his normal self in a few days,” Ardyn commented and walked away with a grin, “I will come back to check on him by the end of the week.” 

After he left everyone rushed to Ravus side, but the moment they did he started to cry even louder. 

“Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you!” Prompto said and tried to pick him up. Ravus screamed and Prompto stepped away, “Nevermind he doesn't want to be touched.” 

“We are complete strangers to him, I would worry if he wouldn't cry,” Gladio said.

“Okay big guy, you're the expert,” Noctis exclaimed and pushed him forward. Gladio tried to smile and act friendly but his size didn't help him. The moment Ravus looked up he started to cry even louder.

“Astrals! I couldn't stand him as an adult but he is worse as a baby!” Noctis covered his ears and turned to Ignis, “Specs you're up.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses sighing in defeat. He wasn't looking forward to the task. He walked slowly to the child who was now holding some of his clothes as if they were a giant blanket and lowered himself to his knees. 

“Are you alright?” He asked first with a soft tone while keeping his hands on his lap. He made no attempts at getting on the child’ space, so he didn't get more scared. 

Ravus peeked from behind his clothes, mismatched eyes meet his but he didn't answer. 

“Are you afraid?” Ignis tried again after seeing that at least he stopped crying. 

Ravus slowly nodded his head and looked at Ignis with something with curiosity in his eyes. “My name is Ignis, do you remember yours?” 

Ravus looked at Ignis with some confusing and then he asked, “Inis?”

“Ignis” The advisor corrected, “Your name is Ravus, can you pronounce it?” 

Ravus nodded, “Rave,” He said and uncovered his whole face, letting his clothes fall on his lap. He pointed at Ignis and asked, “Inis?”

“Yes,” Ignis decided to just play along and let Ravus call him whatever he wanted. He could hear the laugh behind him but decided to ignore them. “Ravus we have to go-”

“No!” Ravus cried out and stretched his tiny arms towards Ignis. “Don't go!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Ravus,” Ignis laughed, “If you allow me I would like to take you with us,” Ignis said and stretched his hand towards the child. 

Ravus looked at his hand and them at Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio who were watching the interaction closely. “Not them,” Ravus said shyly. 

“They are my friends, they are nice,” Ignis tried to convince Ravus. 

“No!” Ravus said started to cry again. “Only you!” 

“I can't Ravus, I have to go with them,” Ignis tried to explain but Ravus was having none of that. 

Noctis crossed his arms obviously frustrated and looked at Ravus, “Okay then, If you don't come we are going to take Inis away.” 

Ravus eyes blinked and before Ignis could protest Ravus was in his arms crying loudly. He mumbled a few words but none of them made sense to Ignis. 

“Don't cry, please, he is just playing,” Ignis hugged Ravus while glaring daggers at Noctis, “I am not going to leave you here I promise.” 

He stood up with Ravus holding his shirt tightly and turned towards the others, “Get inside the regalia, Noct you're driving.” He ordered while opening the door and climbing to the back seat. Ravus hid his head on the curve of his neck and refused to move even after Ignis called him.

Ignis used Ravus clothes as a blanket and placed them around Ravus so he could carry him properly. They needed to get him new clothes later. He took the weapons and the unnecessary prosthetic arm and handled them to Noctis who just took them and placed them on the armiger. 

“Now you did it,” Gladio laughed, “You are stuck with two moody princes now. I hope princess over there doesn't get jealous.” 

“I will not,” Noctis said and Prompto laughed in the front seat. Prompto took his camera out and took a quick picture of Ignis holding Ravus. He looked at the camera and squeaked, “So cute!”

“Make sure Ravus doesn't see that when he goes back to normal,” Ignis warned. Ravus looked up at Ignis after hearing his name on the conversation and Ignis offered him a smile. Ravus smiled back but hid right away after hearing all the “Aww,” from Gladio and Prompto, even Noctis was smiling at Ignis from the rearview mirror. 

Ignis sighed and finally let himself relax, he had stayed up planning how to get the regalia back and he felt tired. He closed his eyes and before he knew he was fast asleep.

Aracheole Stronghold was behind them by the time Ravus had fallen asleep as well, he had been awake to hiss at Gladio when he tried to move Ignis to a more comfortable position even if he was terrified of Gladio. 

“The kid has guts,” Gladio expressed, “He can't stand for himself but he doesn't let me get near Iggy.”

“How come he likes specs more anyway, we are not that scary are we?” Noctis asked. 

“Dude, he is basically your mom, obviously the kid will like him more,” Prompto commented.

“He is not my mom!” Noctis complained. 

“Sure buddy, all you say,” Prompto ignored him to give all his attention to the occupants on the back. Ravus was just too cute and Prompto could not help himself and spent the rest of the ride taking pictures. 

“We should make camp, it's getting dark and with the High Commander like this, it's going to be hard to concentrate on a fight. It's too risky,” Gladio announces, “And Iggy is out too, he didn't sleep for the past two days.” 

They made it to camp just in time. Everyone helped made camp and took all the supplies out of the regalia. After they finished they looked at each other, “So who is waking him up?” Noctis asked.

“Noct, you're up,” Prompto said and rushed inside the tent saying something about cleaning his camera, even though he had cleaned it on the way to camp already. Gladio moved away and opened a cup of noodles, looking at Noctis directly and moved his head to the side, telling him to go.

Noctis stared at his shield, “Fine,” he mumbled and walked to the car. “Hey, Ignis, wake up,” he said while grabbing his shoulder, “we need to get you two inside before the demons come out.” 

Ignis opened his eyes and looked around as if trying to make sense of his whereabouts, “I apologize, I must have fallen asleep on the way here,” He tried to move but felt the weight on his chest and looked down confused. Ravus barely moved, he was still fast asleep but the grip on his shirt was still strong. 

“Do you need any help?” Noctis asked him. 

“No need your highness, I believe I can manage on my own,” he opened the door with his free hand and stood up, “It is late already after we eat dinner we need to go to bed, we had a very tiresome day and we all deserve to rest.”

“What about Ravus?” Noctis pointed at him and Ignis looked down the cargo in his arms. 

“We can worry about him tomorrow, he must be exhausted after all this and whatever the Chancellor did must have taken all the energy out of him,” Ignis commented. 

“Right,” Noctis said and both of them walked towards the heaven. 

They could think about their problems tomorrow morning.

\---------------------------------------------------  
It was still a little dark when Ignis felt movement in his arms. Ravus whimpered and thrashed around. Ignis concluded that he was probably having a nightmare and decided to wake him up. 

“Ravus, wake up,” He said softly to not wake up the rest of the members. Ravus opened his eyes and looked around with fear in his eyes, “Ravus you're fine, it's just a bad dream,” Ignis tried to calm him down. He wondered if Ravus dreamed of all the daemons he had seen or was it just the kid’s imagination playing with him. Could he ever remember anything? Ravus looked at Ignis and he tried to get even more close to him, he was shaking but when Ignis held him he relaxed a little bit. 

Both stayed like that for a while, Ignis hoped that Ravus would go back to sleep but Ravus just lay there and played with his skull necklace. 

“Would you like to help me prepare breakfast?” Ignis asked and Ravus nodded immediately. Ignis stood up and changed his clothes, he turned to Ravus and looked on his bag to see if he had anything that would fit him but came empty-handed. 

He looked through Noctis and found an old black shirt, and decided that should do the work for now. The shirt was still big for his size but Ignis couldn’t find something smaller. 

He carried Ravus outside and sat him on one of the chairs, “What would you like to have for breakfast?’ He asked.

Ravus looked around and didn't seem to find anything that caught his attention. So he looked at Ignis instead. 

Ignis had to think about it, what kind of food will Ravus be able to eat? He looked through all the ingredients before deciding on a pretty simple but soft meal. He walked to his cooking station and began making breakfast, Ravus sat in silence while looking at Ignis work. Ignis wondered if kids were supposed to be this quiet, maybe Ravus was still feeling shy around them, he did hope that he would befriend Noctis, Gladio and Prompto too, it would be easier if everyone could take turns watching over him. 

He put some on a plate after he was done and sat down on a chair with Ravus on his lap. He blows the food before he offers some to Ravus since he doesn't want to burn him by accident. 

“I thought I will never see the Prince of Tenebrae been spoon-feed by the enemy,” Gladio laughed while coming out of the tent. 

“We never thought Ravus would turn into an infant,” Ignis commented. Ravus paid no attention, he had tasted the food and wanted more he looked up at Ignis and clapped his hands together, “More, please!” 

“And he likes it,” Gladio came closer and looked at the food with a raised eyebrow, “Are you seriously feeding him vegetables?” 

“He is not complaining, and it was a simple meal with nutritious value,” Ignis explained, he gave another spoonful to a very eager Ravus. 

A flash and Prompto was looking at his camera with a big smile on his face, “Check it out! The first Prince that actually likes vegetables!!”

“You only know two,” Ignis argued, he looked at Ravus to continue feeding him, “and we know nothing about Ravus to assume anything.” 

“He likes you, and your food,” Gladio laughed, “that says a lot.”

“I am unable to understand how is that relevant,” Ignis commented ignoring Prompto’s attempts at keeping his laugh contained. 

“C’mon Iggy, your food is amazing and you know how to care for someone. Ravus doesn't know anything about you and he still refuses to leave your side,” Gladio explained.

“He was confused and I only offered my help,” Ignis finished. 

“We all did, and he only came because Noctis told him that we were going to take you away,” Prompto couldn't help to say. He walked towards Ignis with a huge grin on his face and his camera ready to show Ignis all the evidence. 

“Go away!” Ravus yelled and took the spoon from the now empty plate on Ignis lap and throw it at him, “You are not taking Inis!” 

“See what I mean?” Prompto managed to evade the projectile that was aimed at his face and pointed at Ravus, “He doesn't like us.” 

“You literally told him you were taking me away again,” Ignis stood up with Ravus on his arms and put the plate away, “ We still need to find clothes for him, we can't let him be around wearing only a shirt.” 

“Maybe in Lestallum?” Gladio suggested, “We have to meet up with Cor anyway, you can go and find something for him while we go see what kind of new information he got.” 

“Sounds good,” Ignis agreed, “Let's clean up and leave as soon as possible.” 

“I'm going to try to see if Noct is ready,” Prompto said while Ignis offered some breakfast to Gladio and Ravus played with his skull necklace. 

_-----------------------------

As they had foreseen Ignis was unable to drive. The moment he tried to place Ravus next to someone else he started to cry. 

During their clean up Prompto had managed to entertain Ravus while Ignis cleaned the dirty dishes by showing him pictures of the Chocobos they had seen. Ravus had been delighted and let Prompto pick him up and even asked questions. Prompto almost burst with happiness. He had even let Ravus play with the Chocobo keychain that he carried around for good luck. 

Noctis and Gladio were impressed, Ravus either ignored their existence or hissed at them if they got too close, but he was letting Prompto pet his head while he was sitting on his lap looking at chocobos. 

That wasn't enough to convince Ravus to let go of Ignis thought. For safety, he needed to be in the back seat where Gladio and Noctis were trying their best to be friendly, but Ravus was having none of that. 

“I don't want to!” Ravus protested. 

“It's just for a few hours,” Ignis tried again but Ravus hugged him tighter and not even the promise of Prompto letting him play with his camera worked. 

“This is getting us nowhere,” Noctis signed and took the keys from Ignis, “I will drive.” 

“At least he is not crying that much, he is just throwing a tantrum so he can stay with Iggy.” Gladio took his book and opened the page he had been in. “If you let him convince you into doing what he wants he is going to be worse than princess over here.” 

“I am not spoiled!” Noctis complained. 

“Last time we check you still needed Ignis to cook and clean for you,” Gladio said, no taking his eyes away from his page. 

Ignis looked down at Ravus on his lap, he was smiling and looking around with interest. He knew he was spoiling him, but he couldn't help it, Ravus had lost a lot to Niflheim and even joined their ranks, he didn't know exactly what his agenda was, but the way he talked about Lunafreya made Ignis think that he was doing it for her. No harm would come to the Oracle if he had the power to stop it and if being the High Commander of Niflheim would help him accomplish that Ignis knew that Ravus would do everything to be in that position. 

He wondered if Lady Lunafreya would be able to help them. She had healing magic so maybe she could do something about it or at least reverse whatever Ardyn had done. But they didn't know her current position. 

Ardyn had said that he would go back to normal by the end of the week, Ignis hoped that he was telling the truth. 

He didn't know if Ravus would even remember anything, but if he did Ignis wanted happy memories instead of angry or scary ones, and if Ignis was the only one Ravus trusted he will try his best to shower him with affection. 

“Where are we going?” Ravus asked after a while, he moved so he was looking at Ignis directly. 

“To buy you new clothes, we can't have you walking around like that,” Ignis explained placing his glasses back into place after Ravus tried to touch them. 

“Okay,” Ravus sat down again and continued looking outside. After half an hour he was fast asleep. 

“And how are we going to get those hunts if we have a kid with us?” Gladio suddenly asked, “We need the money and we can't just go back to Dave and tell him that we aren't taking those hunts anymore, we need even more money now considering that Ravus is part of the party now.” 

“Raising a kid sure is tough,” Prompto concluded, “How do you do it, Iggy?” 

Gladio couldn't contain his laughter and had to close the book because he almost dropped it. He looked at Ignis and then at Noctis and grinned. Prompto was laughing at his own joke in the front seat with Noctis glaring at him as much as he could since he was driving. 

“Gentleman, please,” Ignis finally managed to say, “Ravus is sleeping.” 

“Seriously? That's all you have to say?!” Noctis complained. And the rest of the ride was filled with jokes that made Noctis want to arrive at Lestallum sooner before he did something he would regret later. 

\-------------- 

“I will go and see if Cor is around,” Gladio jumped out of the car, followed by Prompto, who was looking forward to seeing the marshall again.  
“Noct you are with me,” Ignis instructed and walked ahead giving Noctis no room to argue. 

They walked from store to store, looking for anything that would fit Ravus but the majority of the establishments were more focused on hunters or working clothes and after the fall of Insomnia a lot of the clothes were sold and they were still on high demand. 

Both got out of the store with no luck again. Noctis was getting bored so he played with his phone while Ignis looked around. Ravus had been asking a lot of questions and Ignis patiently had answered all of them. Noctis had no patience whatsoever and decided to just stay on the back while Ignis looked around the new store they found. 

“Noctis,” Ignis called him. Noctis looked up and flinched back when Ignis placed Ravus on his lap, “Hold him for a second please.” 

Ravus pulled his arms out reaching for Ignis. He was not a happy toddler and Noctis almost reached for Ignis too, he feared Ravus would start crying on his lap. 

“Ignis, I don't think this is a good idea.” 

“Just for a moment, you can handle it,” Ignis commented not even looking at them and disappeared into the back where another employee was sorting boxes. 

“Inis!” The moment he left Ravus tried to get away from Noctis surely with the idea of following Ignis. Noctis held him and searched the armiger hoping to find something that would be kids friendly. 

Weapons? Noctis felt stupid for that been his first idea. He needed to stop hanging out with Gladio. He had some candy, kids like sweets, but he also knew that kids would get hyper if giving in big portions. One couldn't hurt, could it? 

He reached his hand out and a lollipop appeared in a flash of lights. Ravus attention was diverted and looked at his hand with wonder. Noctis smirked and made the candy disappear and reappear a few times. Ravus laughed and reached for the candy. Noctis open it for him and put the wrapping paper in his pocket. 

Ravus took the lollipop and eat it in silence, his eyes still on the same spot that Ignis had gone but he wasn't trying to run away anymore. 

“Ignis will come back in a minute, he is looking for your clothes, okay?” Noctis finally spoke up. Ravus looked up at him and offer him his lollipop.

“No thank you,” Noctis said and made another one appear in his hand, “I have one, see?” 

Ravus stares at him for a few seconds and then he looks away, eating his candy happily and Noctis finally relaxes. He had always been an awkward person and if dealing with adults was hard, dealing with kids was a different kind of level. They waited in silence until Ignis came back with a yellow shirt with a Chocobo printed on the front and a pair of dark gray pants. On his other hand, he had a pair of white running shoes and a few other shirts with different logos of moggles, chocobos, and even cactuars. 

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the lollipop but he didn't offer any comment. Ravus let Ignis pick him up and dress him without causing any trouble.

After paying for everything they left the store and walked towards the parking lot so they could put the rest of the clothes on the car. Noctis walked behind them sending a quick message to Prompto letting him know that they were done.

They were almost there when Noctis noticed Cor staring at them while standing next to the regalia. He looked at Ravus who was still eating his candy happily on Ignis arms and frowned. 

“You’re the last person I thought I would see with a kid, he looks nothing like you,” He commented when they got closer. 

“He is Ravus, Marshall,” Ignis answered. 

“I thought better of your naming choices,” Cor signed in defeat. 

“No, Marshall. He is literally the High Commander,” Ignis said trying to get Ravus to stop playing with his necklace while Noctis laughed. 

“Your sense of humor is getting worse, I'm afraid you should have told everyone sooner about him,” Cor looked at Noctis who couldn't stop laughing, “and you Noctis, how long were you planning on helping him keep it a secret?”

“Marshall, I'm not lying, he is Ravus Nox Fleuret, he was turned into a child by magic and we couldn't just leave him behind,” Ignis explained, “I am not his father.” 

“You're his mom, Iggy.” 

Noctis ignored the stare Ignis was giving him and continued laughing. Cor remained silent and got closer to see the kid. Pale hair and different eye color, only the Nox Fleurets had that blue on their eyes but he still couldn’t figure it out any kind of magic that turned someone into a kid. Ravus looked up at Cor and hid on Ignis’ neck embarrassed with all the attention. 

“It seems that I was mistaken, I apologize,” Cor finally spoke up. Ignis relaxed and the topic was changed immediately, but even after Gladio and Prompto returned from their failed search, Noctis noticed that Cor keep his gaze on Ignis the entire time he interacted with Ravus. 

And when Ignis left with Prompto to the hotel so they could put Ravus to sleep, Cor looked at Noctis and Gladio and with a serious expression he asked out loud, “Are you truly sure that’s not his kid?”


	2. Shopping time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group stays at Lestallum and Noct gets a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the chapter!! Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the feedback!!

Getting Ravus to fall asleep was easier than they had thought. Prompto had placed a pile of fluffy pillows around the bed just to make sure Ravus wouldn't fall down when he went to sleep, while Ignis bathed the prince. He was changed into a white shirt that was a little too big on him with a cactuar I'm the front but Ignis insisted that was good to sleep on. 

Ravus didn't complain and they let him play around the bed until he fell asleep. 

“Noct is not going to be so thrilled about sleeping only with one pillow,” Prompto commented for the fifth time in the past hour.

“He can manage,” was Ignis short answer. He added more sugar to the top of the pastries he had made and looked towards the bed. Ravus was hugging one of the pillows as if it was a giant teddy bear. 

Prompto wasted no time in taking another picture, and Ignis wondered how many did Prompto had in his possession. 

“Something smells good,” Gladio’s voice came from the open door, “I am so hungry.” 

Noctis poked his head from behind his shield and smirked when he noticed the pastries on the counter. 

“We barely eat breakfast a few hours ago.” Was Ignis answer, but didn't stop Gladio from getting one and only sighed when Noctis and Prompto followed his example. 

“So Cor is still a little bewildered about our explanation but he has agreed to help us find any information on how to get Ravus to go back to normal,” Noctis explained after finishing his pastry. 

“How old is he by the way?” Prompto asked, “He can talk so he should be older than two.” 

“He only talks when we wants Inis back,” Noctis laughed.

“Probably older than three, Iris was around that age when she could talk with some trouble with a few words,” Gladio commented while grabbing another pastry. 

Prompto hummed in acknowledgment and sat down next to the bed with his camera out looking at all the shots he had gotten that day. 

“Do you guys think he will remember this if he ever goes back to normal?” Noctis spoke up, uncertainness filling his voice. 

“If he ever goes back to normal,” Prompto reminded them. 

“Ardyn said he would go back to normal in a week, and I don't trust him but he has not lied to us directly before,” Ignis walked to his belongings and took a clean set of clothes out before placing his gaze on each one of them, “I'm going to take a bath before he wakes up, please refrain from doing something unnecessary until I get out.” 

And with that being said he closed the door. 

\-----------------------------------------

Ignis expected silence to meet him when he got out but it was a bit unseating and he knew that the only quiet person was Noctis when he was taking a nap, Gladio had a loud voice and Prompto had way too much energy for him to ever be still and quiet but he couldn't hear anything at all. 

He opened the door and his gaze landed on the empty bed and the pillows that were all over the room. He didn't waste time and quickly made his way outside the room. The hallway was empty the only sign that they had been there were the little crumbs that had been left behind like a path. He wondered where they had gone and why did they took Ravus too. 

Ignis follow the path until he was outside and found Noctis sitting on the fountain with Ravus crying on his lap. The moment he spotted Ignis walking his way he jumped out of Noctis arms and jumped on Ignis open arms. 

“Thank the Astrals Spects! I thought I was going to go crazy,” Noctis exclaimed. 

“Where are Gladio and Prompto?” Ignis inquired while he patted Ravus back softly.

“Ravus woke up and he started to cry when he noticed you were gone, so Prompto gave him one of the pastries and in the end he ends up eating the rest and then he realized they were gone and he started to cry again so Gladio and Prompto rushed outside to find something he would like-” 

“Noctis, take a deep breath, you're panicking,” Ignis interrupted him, trying really hard to forget the fact that they just feed the Ravus a lot of sugar. 

“Ignis, how do you expect me to be calm? He didn't stop crying and I didn't know what was wrong with him!” 

Ravus noticed how distressed Noctis was and he reached with his hands to touch his face. Ignis walked closer until Ravus was hugging Noctis neck while mumbling 'It’s okay,’ over and over. Noctis face broke into a smile and Ignis let Ravus go to Noctis’ arms. 

The flash of a camera blinded Ignis for a second but the “Nice shot!” Coming from behind Noctis could only be Prompto. 

“Just look at this! They are bonding, like siblings!” Prompto grinned and shoved a Chocobo's plush into Ravus hands. 

Ravus stated at the plush for a few seconds before his face shined with delighted and hug it close to him. 

“I think he likes it,” Noctis raised an eyebrow at Prompto. 

“Dude, everyone likes chocobos!” 

Ravus looked back at Ignis and showed him his new toy happily. Ignis train of thought about the waste of Gil Prompto was doing since Ravus won't want a toy went he went back to normal stopped as soon as he saw the enthusiasm in Ravus eyes. 

“So where is Gladio?” Noctis asked and passed Ravus to Ignis. 

“He received a call from Iris since he had promised to call her as soon as he could and he forgot,” Prompto explained, “With the whole thing about the High Commander turning into a kid anyone could.” 

“Indeed, let us wait inside until he comes back,” Ignis suggested. 

An hour later Gladio appeared on their room with a defeated expression on his face.

“How did it went, big guy?” Noctis asked without looking away from his phone. He was about to defeat the boss and level up. Prompto was sitting across from him with a determined look, ready to bring Noctis competition. 

“Iris is upset,” Gladio answered. He walked inside and saw that Ignis was doing his usual check on their supplies while doing their laundry at the same time. That wasn't unusual but the little figure following Ignis close behind carrying a stuffed chocobo was new. Ignis had to slow down and look behind everytime he wanted to move, aware that Ravus was following him. 

“Well, you did fail to inform her that you were alright,” Ignis picked Ravus up and sat him on his lap while he checked his notes. 

Gladio stared at him for a few seconds and remembered what Cor had said, it did seemed like Ravus was Ignis kid by how much thought and care he was showing and Ravus did act like Ignis was one of his parents. 

“Iris wants to meet Ravus,” He finally said making everyone turn their eyes to him, Ravus looked up after hearing his name but then turned his attention to Ignis once more.

“Pardon me, but how does she know about our situation?” Ignis let his pen down and pushed his glasses up giving Gladio a serious stare. 

“I didn't tell her if that what you are thinking, she happens to overhear a conversation between Cor and Monica,” Gladio sat down in the closest bed and took his phone out, “She wanted to see him so I sent her a picture-” 

“What picture?” Ignis asked interested and everyone just froze. Ignis was aware that Prompto had been taking pictures of Ravus, but he didn't know about the ones in the car when he had been sleeping that Gladio had taken with his phone. 

“The one I took when we were at camp,” Gladio lied and took a mental note to never let Ignis see his photo gallery. 

“I wasn't aware you were taking photographs in our stay at camp,” Ignis raised an eyebrow suspicious of what kind of pictures he had, it must be something he didn't want Ignis to see which only served to enkindle his curiosity. 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis spoke with the tone of voice that only could mean trouble for any of them. Prompto and Noctis acted like nothing was happening but they keep stealing nervous glares between the oldest pair. 

“Iggy, I swear it's nothing bad-”

“Then, enlighten me, why lie about it?” Ignis interrupted again and the atmosphere in the room turned awkward. 

“It's just- I wasn't the only one,” Gladio glared at Prompto who just lowered his head, eyes never leaving the illuminated screen of his phone, “you were sleeping in the car and we took pictures of you holding Ravus.”

“That's it?” Ignis asked and shook his head, “unbelievable, why all the secrecy then?” 

“Dude,” Prompto said with a soft voice, “Last time Noct and I took a picture of you sleeping in the chair at camp you told us to erase the picture immediately if not there would be no evidence of our existence in the morning.”

Ignis stared at them a little taken back and then he laughed, “I was merely exasperated that the flash had woken me up and I had been tired of all the hunts we completed that day. You merely saw me half awake.” 

“That was enough for me,” Prompto looked at Gladio and then at Noctis, “and maybe for them too.” 

“I'm not scared of Specs!” Noctis declared firmly but that only managed to make Gladio laugh.

“Yeah princess, keep telling yourself that.” 

“Hey!” Noctis exclaimed indignantly. 

Ravus watched their interactions with interested, holding his plush close to him but after Gladio and Noctis started to argue he turned his attention back to Ignis notebook filled with notes and his eyes shined with an idea. He grabbed the pen and started to “write” like Ignis had been doing and filled the rest of the page with doodles. He giggled when he finished catching the attention of everyone. 

Ignis looked down and saw in horror how his careful notes of their supplies were covered in scribbles. He felt mad but he forced himself to calm down, it would be unprofessional to get mad at Ravus for leaving his pen next to him. He was a kid, he didn't know how important those notes were. 

“Ravus,” he said as calmly as possible. Ravus looked up at him and offer his pen back with a smile. Ignis signed and took it back, murmuring a “thank you,” he flipped the page and started to write again. 

“Ignis all in business,” Prompto said impressed, “I thought you were going to flip.” 

“That would be unwise on my part,” Ignis answered, “he was just trying to help.” 

“That doesn't stop you from yelling at us,” Noctis complained. 

“Your Highness, you and Prompto are twenty. There should be no need for me to remind you how to act,” Ignis retorted and closed his eyes. 

“When are Iris and Talcott coming back?” Prompto asked to change the topic. Ignis decided to go along since he didn't wanted to list all the things Noctis and Prompto did that made them look like little kids without supervision. 

“They are a few hours away, helping Monica pick up supplies, she could not just leave them here alone after everything that happened.” Gladio supplied his tone turning serious. 

Ignis adjusted his grip on Ravus and asked, “Will they arrive for dinner time?” 

“I believe so, Iris said they were already on their way,” Gladio smiled, he knew that Ignis was already thinking of cooking something special. And that already made his day amazing. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Gladio and Noctis were waiting outside the hotel when Iris arrived. She saw them having a discussion about something on their phone. 

“Iris!” Gladio spotted her and stood up. Noctis followed suit but in a calmer fashion. 

“Hey,” Noctis said when she got closer. 

“Hello, guys!” She greeted and looked around them as if waiting for someone else. Gladio felt a little betrayed but he knew how much Iris loved little kids so he just decided to let her see Ravus and then ask how her trip went. 

“He is inside with Ignis,” Gladio turned around and started to walk back inside with Iris right next to him.

\----------------------------------------

“Aahhhh, he is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!” Iris exclaimed the moment Noctis opened the door. 

Prompto let go of the spoon and plate he had been holding with a yelp and almost hit Ignis if it wasn't for his fast reflexes making him duck at the last second. 

Ravus run behind Ignis and took a hold his leg with tears in his eyes. 

Ignis composed first and coaxed Ravus into letting go of his leg so he could pick him up, once he was up he was hiding his face again in Ignis neck. 

“I am so sorry!” Iris came closer and helped Prompto pick up the spoon on the floor. 

“It's alright,” Ignis said but nobody knew if he was talking to Iris or to Ravus. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a new plate. 

“I should have at least say hi first,” Iris said miserable, “the little one got so scared.”

“Don't worry, Lady Iris, he gets scared of everyone at first,” Prompto laughed and looked at Noct and Gladio. 

Ignis came closer and spoke up, “Ravus say hi, she came to see you, she is a very nice friend.” But Ravus didn't move he was still trembling a little and his hold on Ignis tighten. 

Iris spoke up with the softest voice she could, “I'm really sorry for scaring you Ravus, you really like Iggy don't you?” 

Ravus finally looked back at her with curiosity, and when he saw the Moogle charm on her wrist he reached out tentatively. Iris caught up with his sudden interest and took her charm off and placed on Ravus open hand. He looked at it and then at Iris and reached for her, surprising everyone. 

Iris almost glowed with happiness and took Ravus in her arms. 

“Wow,” was all that Prompto could say, “That's the second time today he actually wants someone else besides Iggy to carry him.”

“Kids always like her, she is like a magnet,” Gladio commented. 

“So you're the repellent?” Noctis grinned and was pushed away by Gladio. 

Ignis returned his attention to Iris, “Where are the others? I have prepared dinner.” 

Iris smiled at him, “Oh, it's going to be wonderful, Monica was still finishing up with some things and Talcott was with Uncle Cor, I'm sure they are on their way.” 

“All right, I will bring the rest of the plates,” Ignis said and walked away to the kitchen. The moment he was gone Ravus wasn't crying but he wanted to be put down. Iris released him and Ravus was already running behind Ignis before anyone could stop him. 

“He really likes Ignis,” Iris repeated surprised. Not even the charm was enough to win him over, but at least she got to carry him! 

“He only likes Ignis,” Noctis concluded and focused back on his game.

“Wait, are you jealous?” Prompto stared at him and Noctis could feel his stare on the side of his head even if he tried to ignore it. 

“He is,” Gladio confirmed and Noctis threw one of the closest pillows at him. Iris laughed and went away to see if Ignis needed any help, (like hold Ravus) and left them to their antics. 

“Dude, are you really?” Prompto asked teasing Noctis further. It was just funny how defensive he was getting. 

“I'm not!” Noctis defended himself. He wasn't going to start an argument over a kid. Much less Ravus. 

“Don't worry buddy, you still got us even if Iggy leaves,” Prompto said with a smile. 

“He will not,” Noctis glared at him and Prompto just went back to his game while Gladio tried not to smirk at the sulking prince. Gladio knew fully well that Ignis would never leave Noctis side even if Noctis asked him to.


	3. Mother hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got some ideas and time to write them down!

“The food was excellent,” Monica commented after she was done and stood up to take her plate to the sink. Talcott and Iris were playing cards with Prompto and Gladio since Gladio had promised a rematch. Noct had decided that taking a nap was more appealing so he was laying down in the other bed and surprisingly Ravus wanted to join him. He had followed Noctis after he finished his meal and waited patiently for the prince to notice him at the end of the bed. Noctis stared at him a little surprised and Ravus raised his arms asking for him to pick him up. 

Noctis looked lost and looked around for Ignis but everyone was occupied and Ignis was in the small kitchen serving more food for Cor. He tentatively picked the kid up and set him on the bed. Maybe he was tired? Ravus lay down on his tummy and stared at Noctis expectantly. Noctis didn't know what was Ravus waiting for. What did he want? Should he call for Ignis?

Noctis gave him some space and lay down next to him but immediately Ravus was on his side going under his arm and snuggling on his chest happily. Noctis was speechless but allowed Ravus to stay there since this was the second time he went with him willingly, he got comfortable and almost immediately fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------

Ignis placed the last plate next to the sink and used a clean rag to dry his hands, it was quiet for once and Ignis felt a bit of panic rise inside him. He turned around and his stomach dropped when he didn't spot Ravus anywhere. He rushed out of the kitchen and startled everyone when he started to look around desperately. Cor and Monica were already in alert, searching for any thread. Gladio and Prompto stood up followed close by Iris. Talcott looked at Ignis with confusion but remained behind Cor who had his hand near his katana. 

“What is it?” Monica asked with urgency. She scanned the kitchen behind Ignis as if expecting an assassin to appear. 

“Ravus…” Ignis managed to whisper and searched the whole room with his eyes and when he didn't see him right away he rushed and started to look everywhere. He was almost by the door when Gladio grabbed him by the shoulder and made him turn around. 

“Hey, you gotta breathe.”

Ignis noticed how crazy and irrational he was acting and took a deep breath, but then he noticed someone else who was missing and the grip Gladio had on him wasn't enough. He stepped inside the room again and his eyes landed on Noctis who was already passed out in one of the beds. The covers were covering him and when Ignis removed them he found Ravus sleeping soundly on Noctis arms. 

Relief replaced the panic and he sat down on the bed. Everyone was around him waiting for him to explain, even though Monica seemed to know what had been the problem. 

“I lost track of Ravus, my apologies for frightening you,” Ignis finally found his voice and pushed his glasses up. He let himself relax for a moment and put the covers back on top of the two princes, but Gladio's laugh made him look up. 

“Man, the last time I saw you like that was when you went to pick Noctis up from the arcade and you didn't found him,” Gladio laughed and gave him a gentle shove, “I have never seen anyone move so fast as when these two disappear from your eyesight.” He pointed at Noctis and Ravus, who continued to sleep through all the laughing. 

“Stop with all the teasing,” Monica stepped forward and everyone moved back to give her space, “Ignis was just worried about little Ravus here, a proper response after noticing his absence.” 

“It's just his parental side showing up,” Gladio and Prompto laughed and gave each other a high five. 

“Gladdy! Don't be mean,” Iris exclaimed. 

“It's quite alright, I'm used to their teasing by now,” Ignis declared and stood up. 

“It's also time for us to leave,” Monica said and smiled at Ignis, “thank you for the meal, it was delicious.” 

Talcott and Iris nodded and after saying their goodbyes they left the room. Cor stayed behind, and Ignis had the feeling that he had something important to say. 

“You do remember that tomorrow we have a big hunt right?” Cor raised his eyebrows, Gladio and Prompto followed his gaze, but Ignis knew what he was looking at, “the kid could go with Monica to Cape Caem and Iris could help-” 

“I believe that would not be wise, Marshall,” Ignis interfered before Cor could get to the point. 

“Why not?” Prompto asked, “Monica and Iris would do a great job.” 

“I don't doubt it, ”Ignis continued, “but the Chancellor might appear, he said he would come back after a week, but we could not be sure about it. I don't want to risk their safety, I would prefer for Ravus to remain with us.” 

“I see, we might discuss this tomorrow morning then,” Cor nodded and turned to leave, “good night.” 

After the door closed Prompto moved closer to the bed, “do you think the Chancellor might try something?” He asked nervously, “I mean...Ravus it's just a kid right now so he isn't of any use for him...right?” 

“We don't know,” Gladio answered this time, “we can't trust him, and I don't want him near Iris or Talcott, I don't like it but we might have to take Ravus with us.” 

“To the hunt?” Prompto asked alarmed, “what if something happens? He can't defend himself and we can't have Iggy on the sidelines because our power will dismiss-”

“Don't finish that” Gladio glared at him, a little hurt that Prompto thought he wasn't enough to finish the job. 

“No offense Gladio,” Prompto raised his arms in defeat. 

“Look, I understand that it's a risk to everyone, especially for Noctis, so I was thinking of putting Ravus to sleep on the car, we go and take care of the hunt as fast as we can-” 

“That’s a crappy plan and you know it,” Gladio crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ignis, “I would prefer if you stay behind with the chocobos while we deal with the daemons.” 

“But what if-” 

“We will protect Noct, and if something does happen we will retreat,” Gladio promised.

Ignis was conflicted but decided that Gladio was right, there was no need to put Ravus in danger too, but also leaving Noctis without his protection made him feel uneasy. 

After that everyone decided to just follow Noctis’ example and sleep, they could talk about everything tomorrow during breakfast. Prompto helped Ignis clean the rest of the table and plates while Gladio took a shower. 

“Noctis, hey buddy, you have to get up and change your clothes,” Prompto called and Noctis moaned tiredly and tried to hide his face. 

“Your Highness, I need to change Ravus's clothes too,” Ignis got closer and shock Noctis shoulder. Noctis opened his eyes and let Ignis take Ravus away. While Ignis was changing him to his pajamas Noctis fixed the bed and blankets so he could share them and went back to sleep. 

“And he is out again,” Prompto lay down on the other bed, he checked the pictures he had taken that day until he felt sleepy. Ravus woke up for a few minutes and tried to go back to bed to which Ignis had to hold him until he had his shirt back on. Ravus took Ignis's hand after he was done and made him sit down on the bed. He hit Noctis cheek until the prince opened his eyes and groaned.

“What..?” 

Ravus crawled under his arm and Noctis accommodate himself to a better position and let him cuddle. Ignis smiled, it seemed that Ravus was warming up to the prince. That would make things easier in the long run. He changed too and placed his glasses on the nightstand, he lay on his side and smiled when Ravus grabbed one of his fingers in his hand, he let his eyes close, and fall asleep in a few seconds. 

Gladio opened the door and looked around, everyone was sleeping so he tried to make as little noise as possible. They needed their sleep for tomorrow, he just hoped that the hunt would be an easy one. 

It wasn't an easy day.

Ravus had awakened everyone during the middle of the night, he had a nightmare and he didn't want to let go of Noctis. Ignis had to calm down both princes while Prompto and he waited for Ravus to stop crying. After a few minutes, he let go of a very confused and sleepy Noctis and fall back to sleep in Ignis's arms. 

Cor and Monica had shown up earlier than expected to tell them about the hunt, Gladio dealt with it because he didn't have the heart to wake anyone yet. Ravus was sleeping on top of Ignis chest and Monica smiled at the pair. 

Gladio let them know of their plan, Cor didn't like it but had to agree to it since leaving Ravus alone wasn't an option. 

They had breakfast and left the hotel, Ignis had to let Noctis drive because Ravus wanted him to answer all of his questions, and by questions they mean Ravus pointing at random stuff and asking anything that came to his young mind. Ignis had so much patience, more than anyone Gladio knew because he had been really close to asking the kid if he could just accept the answer without asking “why?” 

Cor had said he would meet them later, to stock up on potions and curatives and to have a backup plan in case anything went wrong. They rented chocobos and set up camp in the nearest heaven. They came back to the Chocobo Post to wait until nightfall, they ordered some food and just decided to relax for once. 

Prompto and Noctis took off to see the chocobos and take pictures while Gladio and Ignis ate their food. Ignis was going to share his until Viz noticed Ravus and gave them a free kids meal.

He had asked whose kid was it, but Ignis lied and told him they were just babysitting, which wasn't truly a lie, but they weren't about to just tell everyone that he was the High Commander of the Niflheim army.

It's not like they are going to believe them anyway. 

Gladio keep observing how Ravus seemed to follow Ignis everywhere, even if he was just sitting down doing nothing, Ravus was climbing all over him or just waiting patiently for Ignis to entertain his questions, after a while he just started to point at the baby chocobos around them and tried to pet them but they keep on running away. 

It was kind of cute, the whole picture reminded him of Iris when she was little. But he had to agree with Cor in this one; Ravus looked like he was Ignis’ kid, and Ignis did act like Ravus was his kid. It made him wonder what would happen if the same thing happened to Noctis, Ignis was always behind Noctis, always ready for anything and prepared to defend him, and Noctis was already an adult. 

On the corner of his eye he saw Ravus chasing a baby chocobo, he turned just in time to see him tumble and Ignis already on his side picking the crying child on his arms. 

Yep, mother hen Ignis to the rescue. 

And he honestly wished Ravus would remember all of this because teasing him about it would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	4. Close call

Riding a chocobo had been a whole new experience for Ravus. In the beginning, he had been afraid but curious at the same time. It took Ignis a few minutes of talking and petting the chocobo for Ravus to finally let Ignis place him on top of one. Ignis sat behind him and let him get the reins so Ravus could think he was the one in control. 

After that Ravus keep laughing and yelling happily every time the chocobo would rush or jump. Prompto could not contain his excitement and keep on snapping pictures while reminding them that everyone loves chocobos. 

Encouraged by Ravus reaction they went around the area, they were close to where the daemons they were going to hunt appeared so they had time to waste. Ignis was sure that by the time they were done Prompto would need more memory for his camera, the number of pictures he was taking was enough to fill a book. 

On another note, he had never seen Ravus so happy, and that made him feel content. He wondered how long it would take for the effects of whatever Ardyn did to disappear, it would be for the best if he remained a kid for at least a little longer. They had spent the whole afternoon riding the chocobos, they found a pond and Noctis had fished some dinner for them before they realized it was getting late and decided to go back and look for Cor. 

“Hey, Noctis! Race you to that tree!” Prompto yelled and took off laughing, followed closed by Noctis complaining that it wasn't fair and that he will pay for it. They had been on high spirits recently and Ignis welcome the new atmosphere, they deserve it after all. 

Gladio and Ignis stayed behind just to see Noctis warp at the last second and obtain a surprising victory. Ravus clapped happily, his eyes were on Noctis, and Ignis realized he had never seen him use that kind of magic. 

Prompto started to complain and looked back, Ignis assumed he was trying to get him or Gladio to tell Noctis that using magic wasn't fair, but froze in the act. 

“Hey! Watch out!” Prompto alerted them, Noctis turned his attention towards them and his eyes widened in fear. Prompto summoned his weapon, shooting at something behind them. 

Lightning struck the ground behind them scaring the chocobos, Ignis’ arms were only holding Ravus and realized too late that he was falling and taking Ravus along, he pulled him to his chest on reflex and fell in his back,the impact took the air out of him and he must have hit his head on something too because his vision was suddenly filled with white flashes and the screams of his friends were miles away from him. 

He could hear someone crying and his first instinct was to lift his head to see where it was coming from but his body refused to obey. Someone else was screaming his name but the darkness was pulling him in, he struggled to remain awake because he could tell something was wrong but he lost the battle and he succumbed to unconsciousness not a second later. 

\------------------------------------

“Iggy!” Gladio jumped off the chocobo and summoned his weapon, Noctis was there not a second later, a firaga spell on his hand, he threw it in between the Coeurl and them to buy some time. 

“Get them out of here!” Noctis ordered, he had another spell really and Prompto had changed his usual weapon to one that he had taken from the magitek snipers. 

Gladio rushed to Ignis's side immediately and had to struggle with a crying Ravus that didn't want to let go of the advisor. He finally decided to just lift Ravus up on and try to shake Ignis awake, “Hey, Ignis! You have to get up!” 

“Gladio! Just get him out of here!” Noctis yelled back with panic on his voice. The Coeurl had been staying away because it had been taken by surprise but now that it could see that his prey was on the ground it was getting more confident. Gladio lifted Ignis over his shoulder and with his other arm he grabbed Ravus. Noctis threw his last spell and both make a run towards the trees in which the chocobos were hiding. 

Noctis blow his whistle and his chocobo came running, followed closely by the rest. Prompto was still shooting while getting on his own chocobo but Gladio could see that it wasn't going to work for long. Ravus cries were loud but he could still hear the Coeurl following them closely. 

This was no good. With Ignis out their chances of escaping this situation unharmed were very slim, adding a kid to the mix was suicide. 

Gladio rushed as fast as he could but knew he wasn't going to make it. Making a quick and reckless decision he called Noctis and threw Ravus towards him. Prompto was shouting something about imperials but he had no time to check, a hungry Coeurl was more of a problem that a group of magitek soldiers. 

Noctis yelped but managed to catch him in time. Gladio summoned his weapon, ready to defend himself and Ignis when a lance landed in between him and the beast. 

Aranea came flying and used her lance to land properly, and without wasting time she used it to stab the Coeurl that had jumped towards them. Prompto and Noctis wasted no time in joining in. Both shooting at the now defenseless animal, they managed to kill it. 

“Hey, boys!” Aranea greeted them. She cleaned the tip of her weapon on the grass and gave them a bored look. Her face and helmet had a little bit of blood but Gladio wasn't going to point that out when she had just saved them. 

“Gladio are you alright?” Noctis came running with Ravus still crying on his arms. Gladio let his sword dissipate into the armiger and placed Ignis in the ground. He checked his pulse and was relieved when he found it, “He is all right,” Gladio said when Noctis opened his mouth again, “he hit his head when he fell, probably a mild concussion but he will be fine.” 

“Thank the Astrals!” I thought you were goners!” Prompto came jogging and kneeled next to him. The rush of the events left them all feeling debilitated, it had been a close call. One that could have been prevented if they had paid more attention to their surroundings. 

 

“Thank you for your help,” Noctis turned his attention to Aranea, “your timing really save us.” 

“Don't mention it,” She quickly replied, her attention was more focused on Ravus, who had calmed down but was still sobbing. 

Gladio took a potion and made Ignis's hand crush it. The potion took effect instantly, Ignis gasped and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Specs!”

“Ignis!”

Both Noctis and Prompto sighed in relief. Gladio helped Ignis sit up while asking how was he feeling. Noctis came closer after Ignis replied that he was good and placed Ravus on his arms. The child wasted no time in embracing the advisor and began to cry again. This time nobody complained that Ravus was getting all the attention, the kid had enough with the nightmares and Gladio knew this was going to keep him up when night came. 

Aranea watched the five silently and after Ignis manager to control the agitated child she decided to voice her question.

“Is that the High Commander? I finally found him and he is a kid?!” 

Prompto and Noctis flinched and looked at her with alarm. Gladio placed himself in between Ignis and her, and Ignis was embracing Ravus closer as if Aranea was going to try and take him away. 

“I know what you're thinking but I'm not going to take him back to the Empire like that,” Aranea took off her helmet and pointed at Ravus, “he will not last a minute in there. Either way, they asked me to find the High Commander, not a kid.” 

Ignis's shoulders relaxed, “Then I can trust you to keep quiet about it?” 

Aranea smiled, “I saw nobody almost getting killed by a young Coeurl and no kid that resembles the High Commander.” 

“You have my thanks, would you like to join us for dinner?” Ignis offered, he patted Ravus back when he felt the child's entire weight on his shoulder, he must be exhausted with everything that happened. He made eye contact with Aranea, wanting to know more about the situation and how did she find them. Did Ardyn said something to the Emperor? Ravus must have a lot of enemies among the Empire and if they knew that he was out there, as a defenseless child... nobody wanted to think about it. 

Hopefully, Aranea could entertain their questions.

“I believe I have time to kill,” She finally declared, “and I can't pass up this opportunity to see the ruthless High Commander finally acting like a human.” 

“All right! Let me get the chocobos,” Noctis smiled. Prompto joined him soon after, leaving Gladio to help Ignis stand up. 

“Curious,” Aranea whispered, “I never thought I would see Ravus been carried by the same people he is trying to get rid off.”

“Believe us when we tell you that it was not our intention to keep him, he just got attached to Iggy,” Gladio laughed. 

“Interesting,” Aranea put on her helmet again, “see you all at the heaven.” She called her ship and jump into it, leaving the group behind. This was getting more fascinating by the minute, she couldn't wait to see what kind of reactions she could bring out of Ravus. She briefly wondered if she could borrow Prompto's camera.

Things were getting interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aranea is finally here! I wanted to add her since the beginning but I wanted a cool entrance so here it is! Badass Aranea to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated!! Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
